


Hard Love

by Ertal77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, and I know I'm forgetting some kinks more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: Set in the Garrison years. Lance's pride is hurt because a certain Keith Kogane always gets the first place in the school's scores, condemning him to an eternal second spot.One day, he learns that the Garrison's favorite boy might be doing some shady job in his free time... So he decides to check if that's right and take the chance of kicking Kogane off from his pedestal.Well, at least that was the initial plan, of course.Prostitution AU, Klance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts), [IzWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzWrites/gifts).



> Dedicated to Maye, as a late birthday present, and also because she was the one who prompted me to retake this story, half-forgotten in my fics' folder, with her own wonderful fics, and to Fabiana, who is a little discouraged with Voltron after the lack of Klance moments in season 3 and 4.
> 
> You two are the best, all the love! <3

“Hunk, please hurry up! The scores will be already hanged on the hall!”

The bulky boy huffed and finished tying his shoes up with a pencil in his mouth. Lance was fretting so much that, instead of just rocking on the balls of his feet with impatience, as he was doing a moment before, he was starting to hop around his friend. When Hunk finally got to his feet, Lance practically threw him his backpack to his face.

They left the bedroom they shared and the dorms building, racing each other without a word until they reached the main building of the Garrison. Over there, a flood of teenagers was crowded up in front of the scoreboard.

“Shit!” Lance exclaimed, trying to see the names, on tiptoes. “This is why I wanted to arrive earlier!”

“Sorry, mate”, Hunk muttered while panting and trying to regain his breathing.

Lance went closer and balanced himself on the shoulders of a classmate, but he didn’t manage to read the top names before the guy turned to angrily complain. He apologized and then saw one of the classmates he hated the most leaving the crowd. The guy, a slim and tall Asian with wiry muscles, smirked at seeing Lance, and he took that smirk as a bad omen.

“Here comes Second Prize!” the guy said loudly. Some faces turned to look at them. “Let him pass to see the scores, Second Prize needs to check he is yet again in the second position!”

“Screw you, Qiang”, Lance said through gritted teeth.

Qiang burst into laughter and left.

“Hey, being in the second position is great, you know?!” Hunk yelled at the retreating figure of their classmate.

Lance finally got to the front row of onlookers. Some people patted his back and congratulated him.

“Wow, you are the number two in the whole school! Awesome, Lance!”

“That’s what I think, too, Lance”, Hunk added when he joined his side. Lance’s eyes darted to Hunk’s name on the list: he was number 11. He bit his lip to refrain from complaining aloud; it would be rude and insensitive doing so in front of his mate. Although that didn’t help to suppress the anger he felt at the sight of the name on the top one in the list: Keith _fucking_ Kogane.

“Aaaah, come on, Lance”, his friend said with a loud sigh, “forget about this and let’s go to the canteen! It’s almost dinner time already!”

Lance put his hands in his hoodie pockets and started walking after Hunk, his back and his mood hunching in equal parts. To add insult to injury, who else but the damned _Kogane_ had to leave the building in front of them, almost running to jump on his red, way too cool motorbike, and of course without bothering in taking a look at the scoreboard? A couple of girls ran to his side when he was putting his helmet on and congratulated him between silly giggles.

“You are number one again, Keith!”

“Congratulations! You are really awesome!”

The guy never broke his serious, almost absent expression, and acknowledged them with a simple thumbs up. He left the Garrison in a hurry, as always.

“He’s so cool! And hot!” the girls kept giggling.

“I bet he’s the only student who doesn’t live in the dorms”, Hunk commented by his side, having followed his glance to the already vanishing motorbike. “What do you think is the reason? It’s strange, right?”

Lance shrugged, feeling tired. The world was sometimes too big, too complicated and tiresome for his poor self. _So Keith Kogane is clever, has a mysterious air and a cool motorbike, is the fastest pilot and makes the girls swoon in his wake_ , he thought, in despair. _Perhaps I should just give up: this guy is always one step ahead of me. There’s no way I can catch up, and let’s not speak about surpassing him!_

Hunk and Lance arrived at the canteen, waited in line for their food and sat down at their usual table. The truth was Lance wasn’t hungry at all; he felt too disappointed to think about food right then. After his second dramatic sigh, Hunk rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Okay, Mr. drama queen, I’m going to the restroom, and I expect to find you in a better mood when I get back.”

Lance opened his mouth to answer, but his friend had already turned his back to him and started walking away.

_Perfect, just perfect_ , he grunted to himself. But he reckoned Hunk was right and he didn’t have enough reasons to mope around as he was doing right then. He glared at his beef stew and started hitting the meat pieces with his fork. It wasn’t great as a venting device, but something was something.

“You wouldn’t believe what my brother saw yesterday, mates… You know that cool guy in the senior grade, Kogane?”

Lance’s ears twitched at hearing the name of his enemy. The question wasn’t addressed to him, though, so he pretended to focus on his meal. A small group of guys was talking in his same table, but some feet away from him. Lance made an effort to catch their words over the noise of the general conversation and the cutlery and plates clatter in the canteen.

“Of course we do!”

“Too stiff to be cool, though…”

“Shut up your mouth, have you seen his bike?”

“Keep your pants on, mates… You’re going to freak out!”

Lance almost raised his head at this. What was it? _Come on, dude, spill the beans already! What’s going on with Kogane?_

After a long dramatic pause where he finally got the attention of his friends back, the guy started speaking again, in a lower voice that Lance had real trouble to hear. But it was worth it.

“Well, last night my brother saw him in one of those clubs in St. James street… The _Regal_ , it’s called.”

“And?”

“And, he wasn’t a patron, but one of the workers! And you know what kind of clubs are those, right?”

The others sounded uncertain.

“Shady?”

The first speaker lost his victorious tone and started to sound impatient and pissed off.

“Oh, come on, you guys know nothing! It was a whorehouse!”

“What?!”

“What would Kogane do there?!”

“And what was your brother doing there?”

The questions piled up all at the same time, and Lance couldn’t hear anything else but hissed half words that he couldn’t decipher.

It was frustrating, but at least he had heard some important data. _The Regal, in St. James Street, eh?_ A grin started tugging the corners of his lips. So Kogane had some kind of shady job in a prostitutes club, who would have said... Having a job wasn’t forbidden in the Garrison, but if Lance could find Kogane doing something humiliating… He imagined the haughty, aloof Kogane dressed in a bow tie and white shirt, greeting the patrons who went there to buy girls, or even showing them a catalog with the pictures of the half-naked goods. _Gross._

“Ah, you look better!” Hunk arrived and sat down in front of him with a wide smile. “Has something good happened?”

“Oh, yes.”

He offered his friend a rather disturbing toothy grin that made Hunk look at him through squinted eyes. But, Hunk being Hunk, he shrugged and resumed eating his dinner.

 

That same evening found Lance strolling along a rather empty St. Street and having all kind of doubts. How come the street was so empty? Had he gone too early? It was right after dinner, perhaps he should have waited until it was completely dark. If one of his father’s acquaintances happened to see him there, he was a dead man walking. Lance looked around, definitely starting to have second thoughts. Perhaps it was better to forget about all that and go back to the Garrison.

But then he saw the letters, _Regal_ , on top of a double door that smelled of expensive tastes. The whole street was packed with cabarets and clubs of all kind, but the area looked clean and elegant, far from what Lance expected. He approached the door and rushed to open it and go inside before someone could see him doing it.

At the other side, a medium-sized hall and a smiling woman in her forties greeted him. The room had an old-fashioned look, but the furniture was sober and the walls had wooden facing. The lady dressed in a simple but elegant black suit. So if Lance expected a dark, damp place full of mafia-like guys, he was completely wrong.

“Welcome to the _Regal_ , my name is Christine, and I’ll be very pleased to help you with your requests! May I know your preferences for tonight, sir?”

“Uh… Oh…” For once in his life, Lance didn’t know what to say. The uneasiness he felt at the street multiplied per ten. “In fact, I was looking for a guy… A certain Keith Kogane, a guy my age…”

“Ah, right! Of course, follow me!”

The woman turned on her heels and started walking briskly along the corridor before Lance could ask her if Kogane really worked there. She pushed a door open at the end of the corridor, climbed up a wide, carpeted flight of stairs and gestured Lance to another hall, where a sophisticated looking man greeted them with a small fake smile.

“Oh, welcome! Thank you, Christine.” The woman gave a polite and graceful nod and left, going down the stairs again. “I’m Paul, pleased to meet you. Let me hear your requests and I’m sure we’ll find you a perfect match for tonight!”

Paul winked and gestured Lance to a leather sofa with a coffee table in front of it. On top of the table rested what looked like an open catalog of the boys they offered. Embarrassed, Lance avoided looking at it, and faced Paul instead. The man was in his late forties, same as Christine, and smelled of expensive cologne. He looked urbane and refined, in a black suit as well, and his gray sideburns gave him an almost aristocratic look. Lance felt shabby by contrast, in his worn-out jeans and his parka.

“I’m sorry, I think there’s been a mistake… I’m not looking for… Well, I AM looking for a guy, but not…”

Paul grinned in a very attractive way, which made Lance wonder if he was also a prostitute, or if he was one in the past.

“First time coming here, I see. Don’t worry, the _Regal_ always makes sure everybody leaves satisfied! What’s your type? Would you feel more comfortable with a young boy around your age? Or would you rather like someone a bit older, with nice muscles and a cozy wide chest?”

Lance was about to retort that he liked girls, thank you very much, but he bit his mouth when the thought that he still hadn’t found out if Keith worked there or not landed on him. _Right! I’ll ask, and if everything was a mistake I’ll run away from here right now!_

“In fact, I’m looking for Keith Kogane. Is he here?”

The man’s smile changed again to this fake polite grin of the first moment.

“Yes, he’s currently available. If you are decided, then I’ll lead you to your room, so you can wait comfortably while I fetch him for you. Are you going to pay in cash or with card?”

Lance blinked. That was it? Kogane was working… as a prostitute? Not a receptionist or a bartender, but a _whore_? _There must be a mistake, this can’t be it…_

“Ah… how much is it?”

“Two hundred dollars.”

Lance opened his eyes wide as saucers. Shit! That was expensive!

Reading his face, Paul offered him a reassuring, genuine smile and explained:

“Our services are a bit pricey, true. But you will find everything you can wish for in your room, everything to make your stay worth it. And if you can’t find it there, just ask your companion and we will provide.”

Lance thought bitterly of his name on top of the scores list, at fucking last. With a bit of luck, they would provide also that.

“…Card.”

A minute later, Paul left him alone in his room with a drink in his hand. He took a sip; it was too sugary for his taste. Abandoning the drink on top of a side table, he strolled a bit around the bedroom, studying its details.

It was quite big, with a huge king size bed in the middle, some side tables, a sofa, a chest of drawers and a window with the blinds pulled down and covered by a thick curtain. Everything looked new and elegant, in neutral colors, and there weren’t lewd pictures or anything that gave away the real business of that bedroom. He sat down on the bed with a sigh, and then the door opened again.

It was… him. Keith Kogane, in the flesh. _In lots of flesh, indeed_ , Lance thought while his eyes crept down the naked legs of his schoolmate.

He was wearing the school sweater, which looked like a couple sizes too big for his slender frame, and… little more. Well, yes, Lance spied a tight black boxer down there, but apart from that Kogane was naked under the sweater; he was even barefoot.  He looked… young, vulnerable, and exactly what he was: a high school teenager whoring himself.

Lance stayed silent, staring at Kogane with disbelief, too shocked to find his words.

Completely oblivious, the other guy cracked an absent smile and let the collar of his oversized sweater fall down one of his shoulders, showing a milky, rounded piece of skin. It was obviously a learned trick to make himself look attractive in front of the costumers; Lance didn’t miss that. As he didn’t miss how smooth Kogane’s legs looked. _He… shaves his legs? Damn! They look as soft and nice as the legs of a girl…_

He had to make an almost physical effort to remove his glance from the guy’s legs… just to find the icy grey glare of his schoolmate a mere foot apart from him.

“I know you. You are from the Garrison”, Kogane stated in a low voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Ha! You don’t even know my name? I’m Lance, Lance McClain!”

Kogane was infuriating, even in these circumstances. Lance had expected he would be embarrassed to be found there, but oh, no, of course not! It was the cool, detached Keith Kogane they were talking about, so obviously he would try to look all dignified even when found in a brothel, half-naked but having the gall to wear his school sweater in a place like that.

“And? If you have come here for a laugh, then laugh and leave. Please don’t make a scene, I don’t want to lose this job, alright?”

Lance couldn’t believe his ears. _Whaaaat?! He worries more about this… job than about the Garrison? What’s wrong with this guy?_ His eyes went down to Kogane’s smooth legs again. He wondered how soft to the touch they would be.

“Are you worried they will kick you out when they find out you are still in high school?”

“Ha! I’m already eighteen! I’m the legal age to do whatever I want with my body!”

Lance crossed his legs and arms and grinned mischievously at his schoolmate. At last, he had Kogane exactly where he wanted! Well, almost.

“Is that the way to speak to a customer? I’ve paid to enter here, you know? And I’m not very satisfied with the service so far.”

Kogane clenched his fists and glared at Lance with annoyance.

“All right. Then I’ll blow you, and after that, you leave. Agreed?”

Lance pretended to consider that option, stroking his lower lip with his index.

“Hmmm… But you are rather expensive. I don’t think a blowjob costs that much. And Paul mentioned you’ve got all sort of extras… Can I see them?”

“Those drawers”, Kogane said through gritted teeth.

_This is going to be fun._

Five minutes later, Lance had made Kogane wear a pair of black lacy panties, completed with black stockings and a garter belt. He was still wearing his sweater over it, though. His face was red with fury.

“You don’t seem very obliging”, Lance complained. “Isn’t that something mandatory for everyone who works in your field?”

“I’m _very_ obliging, I assure you… with the customers who want to fuck me, not with the ones who just want to make fun of me!”

Lance’s dick took a tiny leap inside his trousers, very interested in the way the other guy’s legs looked in those black stockings… _He’s still a dude_ , he thought, peeking at Kogane’s face for a moment. _But I could work with those legs._ He wasn’t shocked at all when he noticed he was half hard.

“What if this customer wants both? Hey, come here.”

Grudgingly, Kogane went closer to the spot where Lance was sitting on the bed.

“Now what? What do you want me to do?”

“Lie down on the bed, maybe?”

Kogane started removing his sweater, but Lance stopped him, a bit alarmed when he had a sudden view of the boy’s flat chest.

“No! Leave it on!”

His dick went almost limp again; he was surprisingly turned on, but every reminder of the gender of his partner was anticlimactic.

So once he had his rival lying down by his side, he focused on his stockings-clad ankles and calves. _These_ , he thought, _can pass as a woman’s_. Except it wasn’t true, of course, as he noticed as soon as he started to caress and feel the weight of the soft and fascinating limbs. They were firm, bony but with a trace of muscle that turned more defined the more he went up his legs. The touch was simply divine, and the contrast between that incredibly silky touch and the way the wiry muscles moved underneath with the slightest movement was the most arousing Lance had ever felt. He had to take his manhood out his open zipper and let it hang there, full and rock hard.

“So you have a legs kink, eh?” Keith Kogane’s voice was amused, but not even that could break the spell for Lance right then. He just ignored him in favor of groping every inch of those smooth limbs.

Because yes, Kogane had hit the target: Lance had always dreamt of doing that with a girl, but he never dared to ask. So now he was making the most of it. He pinched the skin, smelled it, and once he arrived at the edge of the lacy fabric, when the stockings gave way to an expanse of pale flesh, he thought his senses were going to explode. He pushed down his jeans and underwear and made himself comfortable, a hand squeezing a pale thigh hard enough to leave a mark, the other stroking himself. The fact that the muscles were more evident in that area was strangely arousing. He left a trail of bites along the way, enjoying himself.

But then he looked up and found the lacy panties just inches from his face, and the shape of the bulge underneath, even limp, made his excitation subside a bit. Another reminder of the fact that Keith Kogane was a he. Lance sat up, suddenly uncomfortable.

“Aaah… Could you… Could you turn over? On your front?”

Kogane arched an eyebrow, but obliged without a word.

“Like this?” he asked at last, seeing that Lance wasn’t speaking or touching him.

In fact, Lance was busy getting this trousers and boxers completely out of the way and dropping them onto the floor. He admired the show in front of him: _Yes, this could perfectly be a girl, with that longish black hair and that pert bum_. His cock was already leaking, and the head was almost purple, so strained and full and ready to burst.

He lied down on top of his schoolmate, placing his own legs at both sides of Kogane’s ones, forcing them to close. He positioned his member between Kogane’s thighs and then rested his weight on his forearms. The prostitute automatically clenched his thighs, squeezing Lance’s manhood.

“Aaaaaaaah… That’s so good, Kogane.”

“Thank you”, the boy muttered.

Lance dropped his head until his face was resting on Kogane’s neck. His hair tickled him, but it was alright. He nuzzled Kogane’s nape, finding a comfortable spot with his nose nestled behind the other’s ear. It was warm, and the body underneath was soft but strong, a solid frame with lean curves and planes, something he could hold without fear of hurting the other person, but at the same time somehow graceful looking.

Lance started bucking his hips, following nature’s rhythm, and Kogane punctuated every push downwards with a strong squeeze. _Amazing_ , he thought, increasing the rhythm and letting himself go.

“Fuck! Aaaah!!”

He panted, cursed, and felt his orgasm skyrocketing and invading his senses, hitting him hard. He spilled his cum between his schoolmate’s thighs, while Kogane kept squeezing him through his peak.

Lance let his whole weight drop on top of the other boy for a long blissful moment, unable to move or barely breathe. Kogane’s voice caught him off guard.

“Ha! That was fast! If I’d known you would be so quick, I’d insisted on blowing you!”

That was… embarrassing. Lance moved aside and lied on his back on the huge bed, but suddenly a thought crossed his mind: now, if he was to spill in the Garrison that the brilliant Keith Kogane was a common whore, he could counterattack telling everybody that he was… trigger happy. What a disaster!

“So, that’s it? You paid two hundred dollars just for thirty seconds? And didn’t even put it in?” Kogane’s voice sounded more sarcastic by the moment, and Lance didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking. _At me. I was supposed to come here to humiliate him, and instead he’s making fun of me!_ “That’s what happens with teenagers… I need to remind Christine to ask for the customers’ IDs when they are too young… How old are you, McClain, seventeen?”

_Look who remembers my name now!_ Lance thought, gritting his teeth.

“I’m almost eighteen! Don’t think you are so damn superior, jerk!”

“Weren’t you on the board of the fastest pilots’ records? _McClain the Quick_!”

Lance faced him, his face burning hot with a mixture of embarrassment and rage.

“Shut the fuck up!” he yelled.

“Well, you started!” the not less loud answer was. “Who was the one who came here just to laugh in my face and humiliate me?!”

“Guess what?! We are not done yet!!”

Keith Kogane seemed to deflate.

“What, really? Come one, this is going too far… You don’t even like guys, no need to force you to go further.”

Lance was too angry to think properly. He had paid for… how much time, in fact? He forgot to ask. Anyway, he was going to make the most of the money he’d paid, of course he was! He would give Kogane other reasons to complain, he would show him… what, exactly, he still didn’t know, but he would arrive there.

Lance looked around, annoyed, trying to find something to do to that insufferable bastard. Something that didn’t imply having to see his face, if possible. Another look to the prostitute, who stared at him with a blank face, obviously waiting, and he had a sudden inspiration.

“Alright! Come here, to my lap! Daddy must punish you!”

Kogane squinted at him, totally unimpressed.

“Are you serious.”

“I’m the customer, right? Do what I said!” Although, truth be told, Lance felt a bit embarrassed of his previous words. Somehow it had sounded better in his mind.

“Okay, okay… don’t flip out.”

With a patient sigh, the prostitute positioned himself with his bum and lower torso on top of Lance’s lap, looking down, and all the rest of his body hanging rather uncomfortably. The tips of his feet supported him, more or less, and he could rest his forearms on the floor, but his head hanged upside-down, and the blood soon pooled in his face. Lance was aware of all that, but he was still angry and wanted a retaliation… Although he decided to forget any other mention to “daddy”. That was too awkward even in that situation.

So he placed a hand on the back of the guy and wetted his lips while he watched the rounded hills of flesh dressed in black lace in front of him, enjoying the anticipation. Kogane, meanwhile, sighed loudly again with impatience.

“Are you going to… ouch!!”

The boy’s words were cut by a hard slap on his rear, a satisfyingly _loud_ slap. Lance grinned sheepishly. _Yesssssss_ , he thought, hitting again.

“Auch! Hey, that hurts!”

“Wasn’t supposed to hurt?” Lance was genuinely confused, and stopped his hand halfway the next spank.

A heartbeat later the prostitute replied, in a hesitant voice.

“No, it’s fine. Do whatever you want.”

_So compliant_ , Lance smirked. _I quite like it._

The next smack resounded in the room, followed immediately by Keith Kogane’s gasp. The skin of his buttocks was tense and hot, and each spank left the red mark of Lance’s hand on them. Two slaps more, and the red marks joined, covering the whole surface of the bum. The palm of Lance’s right hand started to itch, but who cared. Right then, he was more interested in seeing the outcome of his task, and the black fabric was in the way. He lowered the panties a bit, and the other boy took the hint and raised his narrow hips a bit, allowing the garment to go down to his ankles.

Lance stroked the reddened and burning hot skin, softly, with the tips of his fingers. _Wow_. He noticed he was biting his lower lip and his dick was starting to show interest.

“Gonna go on or not?”

The voice almost surprised him; Kogane’s voice was raspy and his breathing sounded a bit labored. Was it the position? Perhaps he found it hard to breathe… although his chest wasn’t pressing against Lance, only his hips area. _Oh._

Was that… an erection? Rubbing against Lance’s thighs? _No, of course not_ , Lance decided. _This is just his work, for Heaven’s sake. I’m sure he can moan as a porn star if required, to spur the customers’ lust, but that’s all._

He hit the hard flesh again with all his might. Keith Kogane sucked air and whimpered. Again. _Slam! …Hah!_ AGAIN.

This time Lance could feel it without a doubt: a hardness digging against the inside of his thigh. He parted his legs, only a couple of inches, and felt the warm member nestling there, dragging against his skin. He gulped and spread his hand over the red ass, trying to calm his racing pulse. Kogane’s heavy breathing could be clearly heard now in the silence of the bedroom.

_Slam!_

“Aah…”

That last spank was only half-felt, while Lance tried to win some time and think what to do next. His own erection was starting to throb and feel heavy again. He pawed the red flesh, unsurprisingly firm and hard, completely different from the bums of the girls he had fooled around with. In other circumstances, he reflected, he wouldn’t feel inclined to _touch_ a dude’s ass, but right then… Was it because of the lacy pants? They were now on the floor, anyway. _It’s this guy’s voice, that’s what it is. His whimpers and ragged breathing are turning me on; congratulations, dude! You are a fucking professional!”_

He thumbed the crack of the ass and followed it all along, until it ended where the testicles began, dark in contrast with the incredibly pale skin of Kogane. The prostitute moaned, and bucked his hips against Lance’s lap, rubbing himself between his thighs. Lance gasped, aroused. He repeated the motion again, but this time he let his thumb rest for a short while against the slightly dilated asshole. A louder moan was the answer. Lance stopped pretending he wasn’t turned on with this and rubbed the puckered entrance, in circles, biting his lower lip to avoid making any compromising sound. Keith Kogane was being loud for the two of them.

“Fuck! Are you going to put it in, then?”

“Eeerrr…”

“Then do it properly! There’s lube in the first drawer; you should reach it from here, right?”

Lance held his partner’s waist while he sat up a bit and reached for the drawer. Blindly, he touched something that he recognized as condoms and a small bottle. He took it and studied it.

“Coat your fingers and put them inside of me… Unless you prefer I do it?”

“Let me try first!”

He did as told and introduced his middle finger, wet with the translucent liquid, inside the rim of muscles of the prostitutes’ asshole.

“Oh, wow!”

He hooked it, prompting a gasp and a sigh from Kogane.

“Move it in circles… and add another finger when it starts to give in.”

Lance did exactly that, watching mesmerized as that hole swallowed his fingers. He had never watched anything similar that close up, except in adult videos, and it was… impressive. In a good way. The other guy kept making those erotic sounds and moving his hips. His own dick was completely hard by now, and his testicles felt full and heavy again. He was a healthy seventeen years old guy, so of course, he didn’t find surprising the fact that he was hard again. The unbelievable part was that it was because of a _dude_!

“Hey… Does it feel that good?”

It certainly looked so. Kogane seemed to be enjoying the fingering through and through.

“…Hah… You never tried? Never did this with a girl, either?”

Kogane’s voice was ragged and cut by pants.

“Nope.”

The boy raised his head then and looked at Lance, offering him a sloppy grin, his black bangs covering his sweated forehead and temples.

“Then I know what we are going to do next… What about you fucking me while riding a dildo?”

“…What?!”

“A dildo. Fucking my asshole while having a dildo up your ass. It’s the best thing ever, I promise!!”

“…Fine.”

“Great! You won’t regret it!”

And the boy practically jumped to his feet and went to rummage in the content of the drawers.

_Ohmygod. What I’ve got myself into?!_

 

Some minutes later, Lance was completely naked and lied on his back with his legs impossibly open. His knuckles hurt from the force with which he was biting them to avoid screaming. Keith Kogane was fucking him with three lubed fingers, aggressively, accompanying his thrusts with grunts. He had taken off his sweater at last, and a trail of sweat went down his pectorals. Lance stopped finding his flat chest disturbing a while ago, perhaps between the first and the second finger, or perhaps it was the moment his prostate was rubbed for the first time: from that moment on, a three-headed demon could be the one fucking him and he wouldn’t care.

He complained with a loud yelp the moment Kogane removed his fingers. The air cooled his open, wet entrance in a very unpleasant way.

“Wait a moment… My fingers were only the curtain-raiser, not the main event!” The prostitute pushed his bangs away from his face, grinning. His eyes shone with amusement, and Lance found himself thinking the guy was actually good-looking. When he smiled, at least.

He almost missed the moment Kogane pushed the metallic phallus inside his dilated asshole. He jumped in surprise at the stretching sensation.

“Relax! This isn’t much wider than my fingers.”

“No shit! But… But it’s cold, and hard, and…!”

“Your body will warm it in no time, but you need to relax. Breathe deeply with me, come on…”

They inhaled and exhaled together once… twice… thrice… He was right, it didn’t feel as cold by then. And he felt a bit stretched, no matter what Kogane said: that damned device reached way deeper than fingers! But it didn’t hurt, at least; it was only a bit uncomfortable, a foreign object invading his most intimate space…

“Ready?”

“Ready for what? Isn’t this it?”

Kogane’s smile grew wider. His eyes had a mischievous glint that Lance didn’t trust at all.

“Of course not! I’m going to switch it in!”

_Switch it in??_

A buzzing started sounding, and the device vibrated inside Lance’s ass.

“Oh, my God!!!”

Kogane chuckled.

“How is it? Good or not?”

“I… I can’t tell!”

Damn, that thing pushed and rubbed against his canal… It was the most strange feeling Lance had had in his whole life!

His cock started leaking like a broken faucet, and it suddenly felt bigger, somehow.

“Oh, my God”, he repeated, unable to move, or think, or almost breathe.

“Great! Well, now it’s your turn! Do you think you can sit up and kneel down? Like, here?”

“I don’t think I can move now…”

Kogane glared at him. He looked disappointed.

Lance made an effort and sat down on the bed. The dildo slipped a bit away, but not completely.

“Do I take this thing out, then?”

“No, what would the fun part be, then? Here, kneel behind me, and push the dildo properly in again. Is it in the right place?”

“Oh, yes.”

Keith Kogane was kneeling in front of him, offering him his pert ass with his entrance beautifully dilated and lubbed, a perfect invitation. He was grabbing the headboard bars with both hands and looking back at Lance from behind his shoulder. Lance felt the dildo buzzing and rubbing his insides in a more pleasurable way than before; no doubt his prostate has entered the equation once more.

“Well, then squeeze it with your ass now and then to avoid it from slipping out, okay? And… you know what to do, right?”

Lance nodded, breathless. He ripped open a condom’s package and slipped it on his member. Then he grabbed the boy’s hips and admired the view for a short moment: Kogane was still wearing the garter belt and the stockings, and although he knew perfectly well that there was a fully erected cock on the guy’s front, he didn’t have to look at it while he fucked him. He stroked down one sinuous thigh until he touched the silky fabric and hummed. His partner looked back at him again, annoyed. Lance gulped and guided his dick into the waiting hole, grabbing again Kogane’s hips for leverage and ramming it inside in one go.

“…Auch!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

But, in fact, he couldn’t stop it now: instead of establishing a pleasant, steady rhythm, he was thrusting at full speed and with all his might. His rear was on fire, the dildo brushing his hot spot every time he moved forward. His anus contracted in pleasure, unconsciously, and his dick seemed to react pulsing and starting to come. He cursed, but it was already too late to stop it. The only thing he could do was making the most of it. He plunged into Kogane’s body, hard and fast, his loud panting mixed with half-formed curses, until he was balls deep every time. The prostitute arched his back and cried out loudly, the perfect sheath for his hot shaft.

The pleasure seemed to last ages, burning in his ass and his cock at the same time. He closed his eyes so tightly that he was literally seeing stars. When the pleasure subsided, at last, he stopped moving and leaned forward, resting his forehead on his partner’s back.

“Oh, you have finished? Again?”

Kogane sounded dejected, and something inside Lance’s chest lit up. His _macho_ pride, perhaps? Whatever it was, he sat up on the balls of his feet and took his member out, careful of the used condom.

“Just give me a second, babe. You still don’t know Lance McClain!”

Keith Kogane arched one of his dark eyebrows and cracked a grin.

“ _Babe_ , eh? What happened to your heterosexuality?”

“Oh, shut up, you’re a pain in the ass!”

He had disposed of the condom and had a fresh one ready. He was pumping himself with fast and short strokes, the dildo still working in his backside, when he considered his latest sentence and how it sounded with the electric buzzing clear and loud in the room.

“Fuck it, you know what I meant. How do we do it now?”

Kogane sat down on his knees, his full erection bobbing freely. Lance had the sudden urge to pass his fingers through the small bush of black short hair were his member was born. _Wouldn’t that be like touching my own?_ He shook his head, while his partner guided him to a sitting position with his back against the headboard. _And yeah, what’s wrong with me and my heterosexuality?_

But then Kogane addressed him a mischievous smile and lowered himself over Lance semi-erection with the condom between his lips, and what did after that with the blessed condom made Lance throw his remaining sexual preference doubts through the window, with a metaphorical kick in the ass.

“Oh, my goodness…”

Okay, that guy was talented with his mouth as well, no doubt of that… He was already back to full mast when Kogane threw his arms around Lance’s neck and impaled himself on his waiting member.

“Ohshitohshitohshit…”

“Don’t tell me you are going to come again…”

_Oh, my, the upset look on his face…_ He’d gladly laughed if his cock wasn’t melting from pleasure and his prostate wasn’t starting to feel overstimulated with that damn thing vibrating inside of him. Then the other guy started rocking his hips, in a slow, almost lazy rhythm, and it was the fucking better feeling Lance had felt in his whole life.

“Urgh!”

“Feels good?”

Good, he said… His hole was the warmest, tightest thing Lance had ever experienced… and all right, he might not have a lot of experience in penetrative sex after all, especially if compared to Kogane, but he could swear this was the fucking best shag of his life. He gripped Kogane’s hips and tried to collaborate, pushing up into the boy’s body at the pace the other set.

While they moved slowly, rocking their bodies together, everything was wonderful, and they stayed like that for what felt like hours, enjoying it, the pleasure building at Lance’s hips unhurriedly, kept at bay at last where Lance could control it. This time he was determined to make it last.

When Kogane finally increased the pace, moving his hips up and down on Lance’s shaft, it suddenly started being too much again. The dildo seemed to move with Kogane and explore his insides, turning the pleasure into an overwhelming hell. Lance buried his face on the other’s neck, hiding his eyes full of unshed tears, and held his middle, tightly.

“Oooooh… Kogane… Keith!”

“Sssssshhh, it’s alright, you can handle it”, Kogane whispered in his ear.

Lance’s reaction surprised even himself, but right then, after breaking so many barriers in just an evening, he couldn’t give a fig: he raised his face and joined his lips with Keith Kogane in a wet, passionate kiss. Soon it turned deep, as his hands carded the boy’s black hair and his tongue got lost in Kogane’s throat. The prostitute kissed him back with his arms around his shoulders, grinding against him. Lance moved back to regain his breathing and look at the boy’s face with half-lidded eyes, but once the dam opened, it was unstoppable. He initiated another kiss, letting Kogane lead it on this occasion: his partner explored every single inch of his mouth, tickling the roof of his mouth, nibbling his lower lip.

“Oh, Keith…”

Lance ran his hands along the other boy’s middle, caressing his sides, his spine, at the same time that devoured his long pale neck and his shoulders.

“Ah! Don’t leave marks!”

Lance tried, but he couldn’t promise. He was suddenly thirsty of Keith Kogane’s skin and found it difficult to control himself. He attacked the small, rosy nipples with teeth and light pinches.

“Ouch!”

Kogane clawed on his nape in retaliation. After a quick annoyed glance, both of them ended up grinning to each other. Their lips joined once again, this time in a more calm and balanced kiss. Kogane panted through their shared breath and ground against Lance, his leaking erection digging into Lance’s belly.

“Are you close?” Lance asked in a low whisper.

The boy nodded.

“Go for it.”

The prostitute obeyed, clutching the bars of the headboard with both hands and using them as leverage to start moving to a new, quick and hard rhythm. The half-forgotten dildo in Lance’s ass seemed to resurrect with this, and started sending the poor boy to a new level of hell, in which his prostate was rubbed again and again and again… He was doing his best not to come then and there, but he wasn’t going to finish before Kogane again, thank you very much!

Not that he could stand it much more, not with the wild pace the other teen was setting. His cock was on fire, and the sweaty body on top of his twisted and jumped and teased him. Kogane had his eyes closed, focused on his own pleasure, and his expression was so erotic that Lance was starting to wonder how the hell hadn’t noticed before how fucking attractive the other boy was.

“Keith, I can’t, I can’t! I’m too close, please…”

_Please come already!_ he shouted in his head.

Keith’s reaction was slowing down his movements and leaning forward until he could rest his chin on Lance’s shoulder. He rocked his hips in slow circles, as he did at the start, prompting a shudder down Lance’s spine. They held each other, their bodies heavily intertwined and linked by Lance’s shaft deeply buried inside of Kogane. It didn’t move up and out of his sheath now, too comfortably nestled, and their movements were so slow that Lance could feel how his upcoming orgasm was pushed aside temporarily, not gone but not allowed to release either. The moments were dragged and stretched impossibly long, the pleasure right there, in every careful roll of Kogane’s hips, within reach.

Then, at last, Kogane took his own dick in his hand and pumped it with long, hard strokes, with his other arm still around Lance’s neck and his hot, labored breathing on his ear. His moans and gasps turned louder again, and the rhythm of his hips turned erratic, until he suddenly tensed and stopped moving. His inner walls twitched and squeezed Lance’s member, prompting his own orgasm. He cried out and thrust up into Keith’s body, holding him tight, while the other boy’s asshole milked him and his own ass provided a sudden explosion of pleasure, like a chain reaction. The whole world around him seemed to vanish; the only existing thing right then was the blinding white pleasure.

Lance needed a long while to come back from his high. His mind was so numb that barely registered his partner climbing out of him and throwing himself on the bed, by his side. Exhausted, he finally reacted and reached back to take the hellish device from his butt and turn it off at last. He studied the dildo in his hands for a moment, marveled. Keith Kogane’s words took him by surprise.

“You should leave now. The time is almost up.”

Lance dropped the dildo on the bed and took his used condom off, frowning.

“What? No, no way, give me five minutes and I swear I’m good for another round! Come on, there’re a lot of toys more in those drawers that I haven’t tried yet!”

The prostitute let his jaw drop in disbelieve.

“Are you for real? No, wait, I’m talking seriously.”

“Me too!”

But Kogane was handing him his discarded clothes and a package of wipes so he could clean himself. Lance refused to get up or take the garments.

“Look, don’t cause me any trouble, you hear me?” Keith Kogane wrinkled his nose, clearly annoyed. “The store was almost empty when you arrived, because it was still early, but right now there must be customers already waiting, and I need to take a quick shower before attending anyone else. Do you understand?”

Lance felt like an idiot.

“…Right.”

He stood up and started cleaning himself and getting dressed, prompting a loud sigh of relief in his partner.

“…But there’s no way I can stay a little more?”

“Oh, for lord’s sake, no!”

“Okay, no need to yell at me, I get it! Sheez!”

Keith Kogane vanished inside a door, that Lance supposed was the bathroom, and didn’t go out to say goodbye, leaving him alone while he finished with his clothes.

_How… anticlimactic_ , he thought with a sigh. But he left, since that was what he was supposed to do.

 

He slept like a baby that night, exhausted and sated as he was, but the next day he found it very difficult to concentrate on his lessons. Hunk kept glancing at him with a questioning face. But of course Lance couldn’t tell him anything, that would be… beyond embarrassing. And there were too many things in his mind right then, too many questions without an answer.

Especially when Hunk and he practically bumped into Keith Kogane at the door of the canteen.

“Oh! Hi”, Kogane muttered, looking directly at him.

“Hi, Keith”, he answered.

The guy left and Hunk started shooting questions as soon as they arrived at the waiting line.

“Okay, my mind is blowing up right now! From when exactly you two greet each other? Does he know that we even _exist_?! And, _Keith_ , really? When did you start to call each other by your given names?!”

Lance sighed and gestured him to stop.

“Could we change topics, please?”

“Why are you annoyed? I deserve to know, I’m supposed to be your best friend, right?”

“I’ll… I’ll tell you, one day, soon, but not now, okay?”

Hunk didn’t seem very happy with the answer, but after grunting for almost a whole minute he accepted the fact that Lance wouldn’t tell him a word more about Keith Kogane and finally started speaking again, about something school related. Lance thanked God in his head and looked around, not completely aware of what he was looking for until he found it.

Keith was sitting on a table with his food, alone, focused on a book. His slightly upturned nose wrinkled in concentration at a given paragraph. Lance noticed how soft his facial features were, and how lean his silhouette looked. He couldn’t help but remember how he looked the previous evening, straddling his lap while naked, wearing only those sexy stockings that stylized his legs still more, and making that incredibly erotic face. He had to readjust his crotch in the most discreet manner possible.

 

So, that evening, of course, he found himself again in front of Paul, at the same time, since Kogane had been right, and the club, and St. James street in general, were way more crowded with people when he left the day before.

“I want Keith Kogane again, please. But how much is it for the whole night?”

Paul raised an elegant eyebrow but answered politely, trying to seem unimpressed.

“A thousand dollars.”

_Wow. That’s my whole savings_ , Lance thought, taking his bank card out his wallet.

_But it’s worth it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The shocked face of Keith Kogane the moment he pushed the door open and saw his schoolmate there again started making the thousand bucks worth it.

“What are you doing here?!” Keith yelled. He glanced at the corridor to make sure nobody had heard him and closed the door. He spoke again in a lower voice, hissing. “Paul told me someone paid for the whole night, and that can’t be you!”

Lance smirked and opened his arms as a greeting gesture. He was sitting on the couch with his drink, enjoying the situation and studying Kogane with an appreciative look:  the whore was dressed exactly as the previous day, with his school sweater and black, tight boxers.

“Can you see anyone else here? Of course it’s me!”

“There’s no way a brat like you can spend so much money on a whim!”

Lance raised one eyebrow, slightly offended.

“Oi. You don’t know that.”

“Are you… rich?” Kogane sighed and shook his head. “Anyway! I’m glad you had a good time last night, but I thought you only wanted to have a laugh. Do you seriously want to spend the whole night here?”

“Yeah, why not? And come on, take it easy, okay? I’m not going to tell anybody you are a sex addict. That can be our secret.”

He winked at his schoolmate, who stared at him, unfazed.

“A sex addict?” Kogane muttered. “That’s what you think I am?”

“Why else would you be working here?” Lance smiled and patted the surface of the sofa by his side. “Come and sit here, come on!”

“Yes… of course. Why else.”

They shared the sugary cocktail while checking the sex toys and related stuff in the room. Lance studied some of them greedily, discarded others at the first glance and felt uncertain about the rest. However, the thing he was more eager to do was snogging Keith. He made him wear again those sexy black stockings, sat him on his lap and kissed for a long while.

He moved away with half-lidded eyes, feeling lightheaded and blessed. Keith licked his own reddened, already wet lips. _Sexy_ , Lance thought, leaning in again to claim that mouth. He sucked and bit Keith’s lips until his own mouth felt chafed and hurt; Kogane’s one probably felt the same, despite the guy didn’t complain.

“Enough kissing?” the prostitute asked then. “Want to try those toys you selected? Or do you want me to top tonight?”

“Eeeeh?” Lance gulped with a bit of panic.

Keith tilted his head and chuckled.

“Oh, come on, you already had a dildo up your ass last night! Where’s the difference?”

He stood up and approached the selection of stuff Lance had made. Lance wasn’t very convinced. He wouldn’t deny the fingering and the dildo had felt really good. But letting another guy fucking him? _Isn’t that too much?_ he wondered.  _Do I really want to try that?_

The prostitute saw the doubt on his face and chuckled again.

“Alright, forget it! Come here and let’s choose something together.”

In the end, it was Keith who chose. He thought it would be fun to disguise themselves, given that they had the whole night and weren’t in a hurry. Two of the drawers of the chest had all kind of costumes: a sexy nurse, a middle-school uniform, a stern-but-elegant-looking teacher, a magical anime girl… They took turns to try them on, and after a while, Lance’s sides hurt from laughter and there were tears in his eyes.

“Ha, look at you!” he cried out loud. Keith was wearing a bustier that was probably the rage in Madonna’s 90’s style, with conic breasts and all. “Put on that blonde wig and sing _Like a viiiirgin… touched for the very first tiiiime…”_

Keith furrowed his brow and shook off the wig Lance had thrown on his head to the floor, looking annoyed.

“Ah, you know nothing of music! Conical bustiers are from _Vogue_ ’s time, not _Like a Virgin_!”

Lance giggled like a schoolgirl and grabbed Keith’s wrists to pull him closer. Their lips joined again in a short kiss, but this time his hands started to explore the body he had in front of him, in such lewd costume. He wasn’t one to talk, wearing as he was a short slit skirt and thigh-high black leather boots, with nothing on his top. When his hands found that pert bum he grabbed those buttocks and squeezed them hard.

“Hmmm, you know? Let’s do that.”

“What?”

Lance was sucking on the boy’s Adam’s apple while kneading his ass with both hands. He had been half hard for the whole last hour, so he was starting to feel eager to go further. They were having fun, but he couldn’t take his mind off Keith’s desperate face the previous evening.

“You, topping me,” he said at last. “I want to try it all.”

Keith laughed against his shoulder and answered:

“Alright. That way you can compare and find out what you like the best.”

“True, that.”

The two of them took off their costumes and Lance lied down on the bed.

“Turn onto your stomach… Here, raise your hips a bit.”

Keith placed a pillow under Lance’s hips and belly. The boy noticed his already hard dick was comfortably nested against it; it was nice. He resisted the urge to rub himself against it.

As the previous day, the first touch of a wet finger against his hole took him by surprise. Keith had taken the time to warm the lube with his fingers before touching him, but it was still a strange sensation. When the fingertip rubbed the outer rim of his entrance, though, he couldn’t help but moan loudly.

“Aaaaaah!”

His hips started bucking on their own, humping the pillow. He didn’t really want to do that and tried to stop, but it was already difficult to control his body reactions.

“It’s alright, go on!” Keith said with a smirk. “That’s the reason I’ve placed that pillow under you, in fact. After your performance of last evening, I’m curious about how many times I can make you come in one night.”

And his finger was suddenly inserted all the way in, making Lance gasp. Then he hooked it and brushed that spot inside of him that made him clench his feet. Lance grabbed the duvet with all his might and shut his eyes tightly, as he felt how all kind control over his own body started to slip away.

Keith’s movements were hard, determined, but completely controlled, knowing when to spread his fingers, when to slow down and just keep them there, a mere presence, only to attack him again the next moment in a quick and harsh rhythm. Lance humped the pillow under his belly like there’s no tomorrow.

“I bet you are close by now, McClain the Quick!” Kogane said with a smirk.

“Don’t… Aaah! Don’t mock me, I’m a patron, remember?!”

But before Lance could find the strength of will to feel offended, the prostitute changed his angle and he started seeing bright lights through his closed eyes.

“This spot here should do the trick, you know? I’m stimulating all the right places, so don’t be ashamed to cum.”

 _As if I had a say right now…_ , Lance managed to think, while his orgasm hit him hard. And long. Veeery long. Keith Kogane wouldn’t stop rubbing that spot and, for a moment, Lance was afraid he was going to have a heart attack if he couldn’t stop cuming.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!”

Keith chuckled.

“Wow, you are loud… Don’t worry, scream all you wish, these walls are soundproof.”

And then, finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lance let his body fall limp onto the bed and tried to regain his breathing. His heart was pumping like mad, so strong that he could hear the beats on his temples. He wriggled his lower torso, trying to get rid of those fingers that were overstimulating him. Once the pleasure subsided, being touched there was uncomfortable.

Keith obeyed his silent plead and took his fingers out. Lance focused on his own breathing and on calming his heartbeats, but even so, he noticed he didn’t felt as relieved as he expected once he lost the feeling of that pressure on his asshole. It somewhat felt… too empty.

“Are you ready for me?”

Lance turned on his back and looked at the guy. Kogane was smiling at him; it wasn’t a true smile but a polite one, but even so it was better than his usual blank face or that ever-present scowl he wore at the school. It was a confident, professional smile, and Lance felt he could trust in him and put himself in the other guy’s hands. So he nodded and parted his thighs.

Keith kneeled between his open legs, pushed them further apart and positioned himself against his entrance. The tip entered smoothly, but then Keith stopped there and studied Lance’s face.

“There will be some discomfort at the beginning,” he warned.

Lance hooked his arms around Kogane’s neck and smirked.

“Yeah, I know… I still remember the dildo!”

However, when Keith pushed forcibly until he was fully sheathed inside of him, Lance screamed again.

“Sssssshhh, it’s alright, cry out if it helps…” Keith’s voice trembled a bit and Lance noticed a muffled gasp.

“This isn’t at all like the dildo…” he complained.

And then there was again that infuriating smirk.

“No? How is it then?”

Lance felt the sudden urge to punch him in the face. _Of course, the insufferable brat has to mock me… Just who he thinks he is? Stupid sex crazed moron…_ But, given the situation he was in and the fact that he wasn’t going to stop midway, he pulled the other guy closer and kissed his mouth. Keith reciprocated, with his long-fingered hands grabbing Lance’s thighs and suddenly pushing further. They shared a moan, their mouths moving away just a couple of inches before they joined again. Keith started moving his hips in a steady rhythm, not too fast but not too slow either, and when Lance spied his face he had again that desperate expression of the previous night. He groaned, turned on, and buried his own face on Kogane’s shoulder. His dick, full and hard again, rubbed against the guy’s belly with every thrust of his hips. It felt great.

After a while, Kogane sat up on his knees and pulled Lance’s middle onto his lap. Lance rested his weight on his forearms and watched the prostitute face as he approached his climax. In this position he could feel Keith’s cock still deeper, brushing his prostate in delicious ecstasy again and again.

“Aaah… McClain… Touch yourself!”

Lance let his head fall onto the bed again and closed his eyes, at the same time that grabbed his own member and started pumping it, with hard and long strokes, adding pressure on the head on every way up. He was really close.

The moment he heard Keith’s moans turn louder and more urgent, he opened his eyes again, not wanting to miss a beat: the prostitute was a sight to behold, his delicate features contorted in what looked like pain, his eyes tightly shut and his red, wet mouth open. The black locks fell on his face, covering a bit his eyes, but somehow he still managed to look graceful. It was the sexiest thing Lance had ever seen.

Keith came between gasps and shudders, and for a moment Lance felt the member inside of him dilating. He quickened the pace of his hand on his cock, closed his eyes and focused on the sight of Keith while orgasming until he reached his own peak. It wasn’t as long as the first one ( _thank God_ , he thought), but it was somehow more satisfying. As he rested for some minutes on the bed, working on slowing his hitched breathing and feeling as his partner moved away and cleaned the two of them, he decided it was because the first orgasm had felt a bit lonely, being him the only one who felt it. He only opened his eyes again when the bed sank a bit by his side. Keith was lying down on his back, a hand thrown over his eyes and a weak smile dancing on his lips.

“So?” Keith asked. “Have you decided? Do you prefer being on top or on the bottom?”

The guy waited for an answer but, seeing that Lance was silent, he finally turned his face to look at him, moving his hand from his eyes. Lance was lying on his side, barely inches from him and watching him closely. He reached out to stroke Keith’s black bangs and answered at last.

“I prefer doing _you_.”

An awkward silence followed. Keith seemed to be about to say something more than once, but refrained. Lance was aware of the fact that he was probably staring too hard, but he couldn’t give a fig right then. He would never be able to watch Keith Kogane like that at the Garrison; no, in the school Kogane was cool but aloof, the clever guy who was friends with no one, always focused on studying hard and getting the best mark as a pilot, too, but without lingering on his success. He wasn’t one to celebrate his grades with his peers, and now Lance wondered if he even enjoyed being the top student or not.

In the end, probably fed up with the silent stare, Keith jumped out of the bed and approached the side table where Lance had put the toys he was interested in trying.

“Okay, then! What do you want to do next? Which of these ones do you want to use?”

Smirking, Lance sat up on the bed and stretched his arms above his head.

“Handcuffs. And that cock ring, please. And oh, the egg too.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, but that was all his reaction.

The next morning Lance awoke alone in the bedroom, at the sound of a vacuum cleaner. A curvy woman in a cleaner uniform opened her eyes wide as saucers at seeing him there. Lance covered himself up to his neck with the duvet, although he was sure the woman hadn’t seen anything inconvenient.

“Ah, I’m really sorry! I thought the room was empty!”

“It’s alright… What time is it?”

“Six- thirty.”

 _Six-thirty…_ So he had only an hour and a half to go back to the dorms and have a quick shower before the lessons started. A bit tight, but he would manage. Although when he tried to move all his joints ached.

“Do you mind to… eeeeeeerrr, you know…”

“Oh, yes, sure, I’ll come back in ten minutes.”

The woman left in a hurry with her noisy vacuum and Lance was left alone to try to come back to the land of the alive and get dressed.

An hour later, when he was already fully awake and under the spray of water of the dorms’ shower, he reflected on the previous night events. They barely had any sleep, since Lance was intent on making the most of his night; now he was regretting it a bit, since his whole body hurt, and he imagined his partner would be more or less in the same state. _How can he keep his grades if he spends his nights that way?_ He was starting to feel a bit bad for Keith.

However, just thinking about the stuff they did together… All the positions they had tried, all the toys and stuff they had used… They had done all the kind of things he had never dared to ask from a girl, afraid they would think he was a pervert or, even worse, they would laugh at him. With Keith he felt comfortable: he didn’t need to worry about hurting him, or doing something wrong, or being abandoned the next morning. He knew he would be there as long as he paid. No stress involved, no hurt feelings. It was… the perfect relationship.

He didn’t see Keith that day at the dining hall or in the corridors, but he didn’t care. He went through his day with a tired smile plastered on his face and a hum in his lips. When the lessons finished for the day, he went back to his shared bedroom on his own and phoned his father.

“Dad! How are you today?”

A questioning hum answered him at the other side of the line.

“Fine, but buried in work. So more or less like always. What do you need, Lance?”

“Why would I need anything? Can’t I phone you just to say hello?” Despite his obvious intentions, Lance still felt offended.

“Hmmm… Well, I guess you can, but I know you better. What is it?”

“…Right. Ehem, in fact, I was wondering if you perhaps wouldn’t mind to give me my birthday present in advance…”

“What?!”

Lance hurried to keep talking before his father got angry.

“You know you told me if I had the best grades you’d buy me a car? Well… I’ve been in the top two position for the two past terms, and going downtown on the bus is getting annoying, you know?”

“…But you aren’t the top one yet, right? I thought that was our agreement…”

“I’m almost there, I swear! This term I’ll be the number one!”

“Can you promise?”

Lance hesitated for a long moment. In the end, his father chuckled.

“Just joking, Lance! I’m proud enough of you as it is. Of course, if you managed to land in the first position in the Garrison, I could boast in the country club… But I’m happy that you are working hard and turning into a responsible adult.”

Lance felt somewhat guilty at hearing his father’s words. But he had already made a decision.

“So, about the car?”

“Do you really need it now? You could wait until the Christmas break and we could go and choose it together…”

“No, no, in fact, there’s a model I’m after, and the car dealer says they won’t have it again when it sells, so I’d rather you sent me the money and I’ll buy it myself.”

His father seemed a bit dubious.

“Really? You prefer to buy it on your own? Okay, if you say so… But please, be careful, it’s a huge amount of money. I don’t want you to be scammed, or that someone mugs you…”

“I’ll bring Hunk with me, don’t worry.”

“All right. Then I’ll make the money transfer to your bank account right now.”

“Thank you very much, dad! You’re the best dad ever!”

The man chuckled.

“Remember that when I retire… Enjoy your car, son! But be careful, you hear me?”

Lance appeased his father’s worries and they said goodbye to each other.

“Yesssss, got it!!”

He flopped on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Hunk found it like that when he arrived in the room, sleeping on top of the bed sheets with his arms wide open and a winner smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this chapter wasn't going to be so long! It got totally out of hand, sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to warn you that the next chapters won't be just smut... unfortunately. But since Lance is rather oblivious in this story, we'll let him enjoy his sex life for now! ;)


End file.
